Idiosyncratic
by Nintendian
Summary: They don't have your typical new year's resolutions. - DawnLucas


**[ idiosyncratic ]**

they don't have your typical new year's resolutions.

* * *

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Dawn and Barry shouted at Lucas, who clapped his hands over his ears and tried to act annoyed. It didn't work.

Actually, if he was honest with himself, Lucas didn't mind that they weren't celebrating outside among a throng of cheering people, as the first of the fireworks sprang into the air and exploded into a glittering red-and-white Poké ball. He also didn't mind that he, Dawn, and Barry were the only ones in his living room, the lights turned off and no one else in the house. His parents were out celebrating at Jubilife Square, but Lucas just wanted to stay home and hang with his friends.

He was sprawled across the couch, Dawn sat on the floor beneath him, her eyes intently focused on the TV screen, and Barry was stuffing himself with the chips and other junk food littering the table. A messy arrangement of pillows and blankets surrounded them on all sides, music blasted from stereos, and the curtains were spread wide open so they could watch the fireworks from their safe, comfortable haven inside Lucas's living room.

Their own kind of New Year's party.

As colorful fireworks exploded into a midnight blue sky, Lucas half gazed out the window, half played with Dawn's long hair, marveling at how smooth and silky it was. Probably a result of Dawn getting up at five in the morning every day to wash, comb, and straighten her hair. It was an annoying habit, but Lucas guessed it paid off, anyway. He ran his hands through her hair, and twirled it around his fingers. Her deep blue locks were the exact same shade of the sky outside, he noticed, humming.

"Hey, don't mess up my hair," she laughed, drawing her hands back to smooth it out.

"Guys, how 'bout those resolutions?" Barry spoke through a mouthful of pizza, leaning back against the couch and resting his head on his arms. "Mine is...to stop eating too much junk food. I'm gonna get fat."

Dawn giggled and dragged her eyes from the TV to grin at him. "That's your resolution? Coming from the guy who's currently pigging himself out on pizza?"

"I am _not! _See?" Barry plunked the slice onto a plastic plate, wiped his fingers clean, and crossed his arms.

"There's sauce on your face," Lucas pointed out with a laugh. The blond boy then proceeded to scrub at his face furiously with a napkin while his friends exchanged an amused glance.

"What's _your_ resolution, anyway, mister goody-goody?" Barry demanded.

Not expecting the question, Lucas had to think about it for a little while, watching a dazzling bright yellow Pikachu firework light up the sky. "Uh... I don't have one," he joked finally. "You know, I'm pretty much perfect already." At that, Barry let out a loud snort, and Dawn shoved at his leg.

"Yeah, right!" But she was laughing, too.

"Okay, then, name one of my faults."

Barry reached toward the bag of chips again, but drew his hand back when he saw Dawn's unimpressed expression. "That's easy!" he declared. "You like chocolate ice cream better than strawberry. Outrageous!"

"_Wow_, Barry. That's all you can come up with?" Shaking his head, Lucas relaxed against a pillow, eyes focused on the fireworks, hands still combing through Dawn's hair. "How about you, Dawn?"

"It's a secret!" She winked and put her finger to her lips, leaning against Lucas's legs and turning her eyes back to _Sinnoh's Next Top Model_. Half an hour later, she was already snoozing, her head resting on a pile of soft cushions. Even asleep, her breaths were slow and soft, air whooshing in and out of her slightly parted lips. Lucas suddenly wondered what it would feel like to kiss someone, but he didn't have the courage to try.

Barry, who was still awake, glanced sidelong at his friend. "Hey Lucas, what _is _your new year's resolution?" His curiosity was still evident.

"Well..." Lucas leaned down and touched Dawn's cheek gently with his fingers. She didn't stir, to his relief. He turned back to Barry and grinned. "Never mind. You'll think I'm crazy."

Barry gives him a knowing smile. "Don't worry, we're all a bunch of goofballs anyway."

* * *

**author's notes:**

_oh geez this sucks... I wrote it all in one sitting and now I'm looking back at it and smh, lol. I was actually gonna to post this yesterday but I forgot. anyway HAPPY NEW YEAR everyone!_


End file.
